A Lost ODST and A Vampire
by Gabrielmizore311
Summary: This is a crossover story between Rosario Vampire And Halo. It takes place in the Rosario Vampire universe But a mysterious ODST appears on the first day the same day as a new vampire appears. how will this affect the students daily life? Read and find out! (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This a Rosario Vampire/Halo crossfic. A combined effort of me Gabrielmizore311 and Izura the fox Enjoy and review!**

Gabriel was riding the bus to a school. He managed to get into by sheer luck. The school was called Yokai Academy. "I wonder what kind of people I'll meet there." He thought. The bus pulled up to the stop and the door opened. "This is it kid; Yokai Academy. You scared?" asked the bus driver "Not in the least." said Gabriel stepping off the bus. The bus pulled out leaving Gabriel in the forest in front of the Academy. Gabriel sighed and started walking towards the school. He heared a bike's bell and a girl yelling "Get out of the way!" Gabriel jumped into a nearby ditch "Hey watch it!" he shouted standing up, dusting himself off.

"Sorry!" he heard the girl yell back in return. Gabriel continued to walk to the school without any further interruptions. Gabriel sat down in his homeroom class that he was assigned during orientation. 'Could be worse.' He thought.

Moka was sitting behind Tsukune as usual, hands on her face to hold her head up. The class droned on until there was a loud explosion as what looked like an ODST drop pod crashed into the ground as a bright blue light filled the class room. Everyone got up and ran outside to see what had caused the crash. When the students got to the site, a wounded ODST was lying on the ground, struggling to remove his helmet. Once the cracked and shattered polarized glass and metal helmet was off, they all stared and all at his bloody face.

Gabriel walked up to the man and asks "Are you okay?! What's your name?" The ODST stood up. "My name is Izura. That's all you need to know." He said He began to walk off but fell to the ground due to blood loss. Gabriel ran over to him and lifted him up and took him to the nurse's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Izura opened his eyes and saw he was in a nurse's office. He groans as he examines his body seeing he is covered in bandages and his helmet and armor are set on a nearby wall. Gabriel walks in and says "Look who decided to wake up." Izura tried to reach for his ninja sword but it wasn't in its usual place. "You think I'm stupid." said Gabriel holding Izura's sword in his hand. "Give that back and let me leave asshole." Izura growled. "Not until you heal up." said Gabriel as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

A few minutes after Gabriel left. A girl with blue hair, purple eyes and two dominant features. "Here I made you some cookies to help you feel better." She said shoving the plate of cookies onto his lap "And by the way, my name is Kurumu." The blue-haired girl said as she walked out. Izura looked at the cookies hesitantly and wolfed one down. 'MM! These are pretty good! I'll have to thank her.' he thought. Izura decided that he had nothing better to do so he tried to go to .sleep. Gabriel walks back in and sees Izura is asleep so he backs out of the room. "I wonder exactly what kind of yokai he is. I guess when he gets back up on his feet I'll ask him." thought Gabriel as he walked back to his dorm.

To all people who read this story REVIEW! NOW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FLAMES JUST REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks to all the reviewers for the story. You guys and gals' rock!"'

Gabriel awoke and he stood up from his bed, walking into his bathroom. He took a shower and dressed up in his school uniform. Gabriel walked into the school and took his seat in the class. The teacher walked in and starts a lecture about human culture. The bell rung and Gabriel stood up walking towards the nurse's office. "Hey punk." Said a male voice. "Huh?" Gabriel asked as he was punched in the face sending him though the wall and into the nurse's office.

Gabriel coughed and stood up standing inside the room was an ogre. "I heard you're pretty strong; let's test that." It said. Izura pulled out a Magnum from his bedside and began shooting at the beast. The ogre raised it's arm and blocks the bullets with its thick hide. "Stop that weakling." Said the ogre. It walked over to Izura and raised his arm to smash Izura. Gabriel grabbed the ogre's arm and slammed him into the floor then threw him out the window. Gabriel's eyes had turned red and his hair silver. Izura didn't lower his pistol instead he aimed at Gabriel. "Okay tell me what's going on with this place." Said Izura

"Lower the gun and I'll talk." Said Gabriel "Now that's not protocol." Izura half screamed. "Fine then I'll just tell you." said the vampire ."You know the stories of vampires, werewolves and all those other monsters right?" Gabriel asked. "Yeah I heard' em." Said the ODST. "Well you just landed smack dab in the middle of every one of them in existence. This is a school for monsters like me. I'm a vampire and that was an ogre." Said Gabriel

"All those stories are a bunch of bullshit." Izura grunted with pain as he stood up. "Did that really look fake to you? Do I look fake?" Asked Gabriel who opened his mouth revealing his fangs "Just because all this happened doesn't mean it is true." Izura growled. About fifteen red dots showed up on his headset display. Izura refused to lay in a hospital bed in a fucking patient gown. "Fine then if you don't believe me then I won't make you." Said Gabriel he walked out of the room leaving Izura with his thoughts. "Okay maggots. We're here for Izura; a high ranked and dangerous ODST. He was transported here by the students. Kill him and anybody who stands in our way." The leading Shanghili commanded. "Yes sir!" said his grunt squad.

Half the Grunt squad landed on top the school and planted Plasma grenades above the nurse's room and nearby classrooms. The grenades exploded causing the roof to collapse, killing some students and injuring more. The grunts jump down into the classrooms and start killing students as they see fit. Gabriel grunts as he stands up from the rubble. He sees the grunts "Little fuckers get ready to die!" he yelled entering his vampire form. Gabriel starts punching and kicking the grunts, killing them. A grunt throws a plasma grenade and it lands near Gabriel "What the hell?" he thought. Gabriel gets blown away as it explodes.

The grunt aimed his plasma pistol at Gabriel, Suddenly an ice kunai enters its forehead. It drops dead on the ground "Thanks whoever you are." Said Gabriel not seeing the person who threw the kunai. The Shanghili landed inside the nurse's room and looked Izura. Then it activated his energy sword. Izura stood up shakily and activated his. The Shanghili runs and grabbed Izura by the throat and started choking him. '"Human! You will die for your crimes against the remaining Covenant Loyalists!"' it growled.

"Go to hell you Covenant Bastard." Izura growled through his choking. Thinking quickly, Izura shoved his knife into the Shanghili's neck. It grabbed it's neck and pulled out the knife. Little did the Shanghili know, not only was Izura faster, Moka and Kurumu were watching. The two girls were scared. Izura had no rage, fear, or any other emotion, like this was an every day battle. Izura plunged the Energy sword into the Shanghili's chest and it fell limp. The two girls rushed in as Izura retrieved the energy sword. walls and ceiling repaired

After the rubble was cleared and the walls repaired, Izura was called to Mikogami's office. He noticed the parents of Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari were talking to Mikogami when Izura coughed to get their attention. "You wanted to see me?" Izura asked. "Yes. What WERE those things?" He asked. "There was a Shanghili and 12 grunts, sir." Izura said after saluting. "How many casualties?" He continued. "Thirty all together. Three are dead. The other Twenty Seven are wounded." Mikogami.

"Good." Izura sighed. "GOOD?! How is that good?!" Ageha, Kurumu's mother, shouted. "Yes, tell us how that-" Tsurara started before Izura silenced them forcefully. "I fought in a war where there were damn near Ninety Five percent casualties after a VICTORY. So don't give me that 'three people died' bullshit." He growled. 'Ninety Five percent casualties after a VICTORY?!' Moka's father thought. The others could only stare in shock. Izura left and ran into Inner Moka. "God. Where's Tsukune when you need him?" She asked herself. "Lemme guess. Vampire?" Izura chuckled. I guess someone's hungry." Inner Moka stiffened. "What are you implying?" She asked.

"Just get it over with." Izura chuckled as he tilted his neck. Moka bit him and sucked some of his blood.

She shivered, watching as Izura's life played out before her. Izura was made an orphan as his family was murdered, his training, his battles, and then his worst battles. She was humbled by mere memories. "Everything you've done, it was for others. You've fought things that put some S class monsters like myself to shame." Moka said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (sorry forgot): I do not own any part of Rosario Vampire or Halo**

"Oh look; Moka Akashiya finally showing her true form." said Gabriel as he walked into the room. "Gabriel Masume. I never thought I would talk to you again." said Inner Moka. Gabriel grinned and walked up to Izura "So are going to leave now?" asked Gabriel "I don't know. My radio is fried from the crash and I'm still pretty beat up. I guess not until the radio is fixed." Said Izura. The chairman stood up and says "So it is decided. Izura will be treated as a student of Yokai Academy until he has the ability to leave by himself."

Gabriel nods along with Moka "But I'm a solider! Do you honestly expect me to attend classes along with them?" asked Izura "Yes I do; no arguments." said The Chairman. "And you start tomorrow." He added. Izura sighs as he accepted his fate as a student. "Gabriel, show him to his dorm." said The Chairman "Okay" said Gabriel. He showed Izura his dorm and closes the door but not before saying with a laugh "Be careful it's; a mad house here!" Izura locks his door and window but no matter what he wouldn't allow himself to sleep so he simply stayed up all night.

Gabriel knocks on Izura's door and the ODST, sweating and tired, opened it, wearing a tight black shirt that said "UNSC 1st Division ODST" and a pair of khaki cargo pants. "Come on school is about to start." said Gabriel. Izura nods and follows Gabriel to the Academy. "Hey Gabriel. Izura, glad to see you're better." said a familiar pink haired vampire. "Sup Moka." said Gabriel. "Hey." said Izura. Moka smiled and hugged Gabriel and waved at Izura. "What's with the hug?" asked Gabriel. "When Inner Moka was released, I remembered our history together." She said. "Oh yeah." said Gabriel. "What history?" asked Izura. "Back when me and Moka were children, my family was a very powerful vampire family equal to that of Moka's and we always went to their estate for meetings. So me and Moka met regularly and we became friends. After she was sealed, our families stopped meeting and we never saw each other again until now."

"Yep. From what inner me tells me that's spot on." said Moka. "So where is your sister?" asked Gabriel. "Right here!" yelled Kokoa. She swung her mace at Gabriel who jumped back avoiding the attack. Gabriel enters his vampire form and says "So, Kokoa Shuzen, you want to fight me?" asked Gabriel. "Yeah I do." said Kokoa. "Fine then come on!" said Gabriel. Kokoa turned batty into a rapier and ran at Gabriel swiping her blade and cutting his uniform in places. Gabriel grabbed her arm and threw her into a nearby tree. Kokoa stood up and ran again at Gabriel continuing to swipe at Gabriel.

"Just stay down!" said Gabriel as he kicked her in the stomach. Gabriel grabbed her collar and slammed her into the ground. "Gabriel please stop!" pleaded Moka. Gabriel panted as walked away from Kokoa. "Fine." He responded as he walked towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: There isn't going to be any new chapters for it until next Friday. **

**p.s. Inner Moka's thoughts and words will be in bold from now on.**

"Gabriel wait up." said Moka running after Gabriel. He turned around looking at Moka.

"Come on Moka you need to keep up with me." He said with a laugh.

Moka smiled as Izura walked up to the two vampires.

"So Gabriel are you going to show me to my classes or am I going have to do it myself?" asked Izura.

"Calm down we still got thirty minutes before school starts so take a chill pill." said Gabriel. Izura grunted and walks past Gabriel.

"Stubborn asshole maybe I should pound it out of him." thought Gabriel as he clenched his fists.

"Gabriel calm down I know how you think so please don't hurt him. Let's focus on getting to school on time." said Moka in a calming tone, Gabriel sighed and grinned.

"Okay Moka I'll try." he said.

Gabriel started running and passed Izura who was been walking ahead of them for some time now.

"That idiot hasn't changed at all since I last saw him." said Inner Moka through the Rosario. Outer Moka smiled and walked to school.

The three arrived in class and waited for the teacher to walk in which she does just as the bell rings.

"Okay class today we learn about human history more specifically Japanese history." said Mrs. Nekonome

The students all groaned but listened to the teacher's lecture nonetheless. Izura drew on his paper and let his helmet record the lecture. He didn't need to pat attention because he already knew all of it and actually was from Japan

which is why he had "強さ" tattooed on his arm and printed on the right breastplate of his armor.

The bell rung for lunch and the students filed out of the classroom.

"That was so boring thank god I have gym next period." said Gabriel happily

"Did you know that a new student is here, her name is Mizore Shirayuki." Said Moka

"Oh really you think she's strong?" asked Gabriel raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know what kind of yokai she is, so I don't know." said Moka grabbing her tray along with a can of tomato juice

"I wonder where that asshole ran off to I'll go hunt him down." said Gabriel a grin on his face as he stood up.

"Just be careful and don't hurt him." said Moka.

"I'll be fine." said Gabriel as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Gabriel: Review or I'll hunt you down too!


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder where that bastard went." thought Gabriel as he strolled down a forest path.

Gabriel turned his head sharply. "That was a pretty good sized raise in power." he said as he ran off in that direction. Gabriel turned into his vampire for as he turns a corner and he stops dead in his tracks.

"First I'll kill you Izura then I'll kill Gabriel!" yelled Kokoa as she swung her Morningstar at Izura.

Izura jumped back he had his energy sword in one hand and his pistol in the other. He shot at Kokoa who dodged his bullets and ran at Izura.

"Kou buddy rapier mode." Said Kokoa. She slices at Izura who blocks with his energy sword.

Izura continued to block while trying to shoot her with his pistol at the same time. "She's fast for a little girl." thought Izura

Izura dropped to the ground and swiped his leg at Kokoa's forcing her to trip and fall to the ground as Izura aimed his pistol at her head.

Kokoa did a windmill kick knocking the pistol from Izura's hand as she jumped back on her feet.

Izura raised his sword and ran at Kokoa slashing at her forcing her to go on the defensive. Kokoa slashed at him but he caught her rapier in his energy sword. Izura flicked his wrist causing her to be disarmed.

"Okay I've seen enough for now." Said Gabriel as he grabbed Izura's raised arm and pulled him back from the younger vampire. "Kokoa I would advise you get out of here before I get involved." Said Gabriel.

"I'll be back and I'll be a whole lot stronger!" she said as she walked off.

"Why did you do that!? I was winning and I could've finished her off!" Shouted Izura.

"If you killed her then Moka would have been very sad and she would have cried. Nobody makes my friends cry also if you raise your voice at me again I'll pound you into a puddle. Now let's go class is about to start." Said Gabriel as he walked off. Izura reluctantly followed the vampire after picking up his pistol.

**Moka: Please review this story!**

**Izura: THE HELL! You made me out like a woos!**

**Gabriel: Cause you are one!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I saw Izura fighting your little sis Moka." said Gabriel as he and Izura walked up to her in the hallway.

"Really why did you do that Izura?" asked Moka

"She attacked me and I defended myself that's all." said Izura

"Yeah that I believe but you were going to kill her!" said Gabriel anger in his voice.

"She was trying to kill me too and I figured I return the favor." said Izura

"That doesn't make it right." said Gabriel

The bell rings and the trio walk to their class and sit down waiting for the end of the school day.

"I will get him back for hurting me after all I'm a vampire I won't let this stand!" thought Kokoa as she watched Gabriel and Izura walk back to their dorms. She jumps down from her perch in front of the boys.

"Kobuddy!" Kokoa said as her tiny bat turned into a mourning star. Kokoa lunged at Izura. He jumped out of the way at the last second. "O' LAI!" He shouted. Kokoa became down right furious. But at the same time, she wasn't as furious as she thought she should have been as Kobuddy became a mace.

Izura dodged more and more until Kokoa finally caught his right leg and pulled it towards her. Though she raised the mace, she hesitated. "What? I thought you were going to kill me." Izura smiled.

Kokoa noticed a gash across Izura's left cheek and saw blood slowly sliding down it. She sat on him and licked it. Izura was dumbfound. One minuet they were fighting and the next she was practically kissing him.

"Okay what the hell happened to you?!" Izura demanded. "Don't get the wrong idea. I was just hungry." Kokoa hissed angrily. She began to get up when Izura was let up. "What the hell is happening to me? What horrible thing did I do to deserve this?" He muttered in despair.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" yelled Gabriel as he grabbed Kokoa by her collar. He also pressed his foot down on Izura's chest.

"The next time I see you fight I'M GETTING INVOLVED!" said Gabriel. He sets Kokoa down and walks off of Izura. Gabriel walks off shoving his hands in his pockets.

'Should I tell him?' Kokoa thought as she blushed. 'No. It has to look gradual. Wait! The hell! I'm an S class Vampire! Why the hell am I thinking this?! He's a pathetic human! But still...' Kokoa shook her head and looked back at Izura, who had now turned and started to walk off.

Kokoa blushed more. "Can an S class super monster develop feelings for a human?" She thought aloud.

Izurathefox: DUN DUN MOTHER FUCKIN DUN!

Izura: Seriously what horrible thing did I do to deserve this?!

Gabriel: Everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"That guy is a fucking idiot." thought Gabriel as he walked back to his dorm. He turned, he hearing rustling in the bushes near him.

"Whoever is there come on out now." He said looking at the bush.

"Calm down." Said a cold voice as she stood up from the bush.

"Who are you?" asked Gabriel.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki and we have already met." she said.

"When?" He asked.

"Remember the ice kunai that killed that thing? I threw It." said Mizore

"Oh thank you. I need to go, bye." Said Gabriel.

"Oh, okay. Bye." said Mizore as Gabriel walked off.

Meanwhile with Kurumu-

Kurumu was over at the boys dorms. She took a deep breath and knocked on Izura's door.

"It's open." Izura said. Kurumu opened the door and saw Izura in the middle of taking his shirt off. She blushed before noticing the scars on the right side if his stomach as Izura turned to her.

"Yeah?" Izura asked.

"I was here to ask you if you wanted to hang out some time but... Now I want to know how you got those scars." Kurumu said.

"Sure. When do you want to hang out? But... I don't feel comfortable talking about that just yet." Izura said as he looked away.

"Oh, okay. Um, how's 6:50 pm work for you?" Kurumu asked.

"Just fine. Hope you don't mind if I bring my weapons." Izura chuckled. Kurumu blushed.

Izura the fox: Ohhh Izura has a thing for Kurumu!

Izura: No I don't! And Gabriel, before you say anything you're a dick.

Gabriel: So says everybody (Gabriel grabs Izura and slams him on the ground)


	9. Chapter 9

Around 6:57 pm, Izura had found Kurumu sitting on a bench looking as if she was going to give up waiting.

"So you're wanna bail on me?" He asked jokingly.

"Izura! You're late!" the succubus glared.

"I prefer the term, fashionably late." Izura laughed.

"Ohh. Fine whatever." Kurumu giggled.

The two walked for a little while and made jokes about the other. Then Izura saw a glare of a lens from light reflecting off the lake they were by.

"Gin, you can come out now." Izura chuckled. "How did you know I was there?" Gin asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"When you've seen the shit I have, you tend to notice your surroundings." The ODST explained.

"Hey, why don't you two scoot closer together and I take a picture? You know, for the newspaper club." Gin smiled.

Izura smiled as he and Kurumu got ready for the picture. After three photos were taken. They had to stop. The three were laughing too hard to take another picture. Then Gin finally stopped and took a picture of the three of them while laughing.

After a while of joking around and pushing Gin into the lake, the three of them had to go to bed.

"See ya 'round Izura!" Gin shouted as he ran back to his dorm.

"See ya!" He shouted back.

"Night Kurumu." He said as he walked back to his dorm.

"Night Izura~" Kurumu said sweetly.

**Gabriel: Izura has a crush on the big boobed cow.**

**Izura: Shut up!**


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel awoke due to his alarm and he got ready for school. He walked out of the dorm and found Moka waiting for him outside.

"Hey Moka what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just thought it might be fun if we walked to school together you know catch up." Said Moka, a small pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Gabriel grinned. "Sure I don't mind." He said. Gabriel motioned for her to come with him as he walks down the stairs with Moka next to him.

"So Gabriel what have you been doing since we last met?" asked Moka.

"Oh I've done a little bit of everything. Though I have taken up karate and I joined the club too. What have you been doing?" said Gabriel.

"Well I went to a human middle school before I came here and Kokoa would not stop chasing me trying to make me fight her. So as soon as I could I ran here and I got a dorm but she still found me." said Moka with a sigh.

Gabriel laughed. "Sounds like you had fun while I was gone don't worry I'll make sure your sister doesn't try anything." He said.

Moka smiled as she and Gabriel walked into the classroom. Gabriel waved to Izura and Kurumu who wave back with smiles on their faces, though Izura looked like he would pass out at any minute. Mrs. Nekonome entered and class begun.

45 minutes later

The bell rung for lunch and everybody stood up to leave. (Izura did more of a zombie walk from lack of sleep and adrenaline. "God... I'm sooo tired." Izura moaned quietly.) "Shirayuki and Masume please stay for a minute nya." Mrs. Nekonome directed.

They stop and look at Mrs. Nekonome. "What is it teach?" asked Gabriel.

"You are both failing my class; so as extra credit, I want you both to come up with a project and present it in front of the class by the end of the week. You have 4 days." Said Mrs. Nekonome

"What! How could I be failing?!" Gabriel and Mizore shouted in unison.

"Well you both never turn in your homework and don't answer questions." said the teacher

Gabriel and Mizore walked out of the classroom discussing plans for their project.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay how about we stage a famous battle in human history?" suggested Gabriel.

"No, we don't have enough people." Said Mizore.

"Okay how about we make a statue of a famous person? I mean with your ice powers it will be easy and I'll write a paper about his or her achievements." He said.

"That sounds like a good plan coming from somebody like you." She said.

"What do you mean somebody like me?!" said Gabriel.

"Oh nothing." Said Mizore as she walked away from him down the path to the girls dorms.

Gabriel sighs "what a strange girl." He thought as he walked to his dorm

Meanwhile, with Izura-

"Damnit Kurumu I told you to stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. Even with all the broken arms, ribs, legs, and impalements I've had." Izura grunted as he punched away at what seemed like a diamond filled punching bag.

"I'm sorry but I cant. I'm scared that when I look away, for no matter how long, you'd wind up dead on the floor!" Kurumu said as she sat on one of the weight lifting chairs.

"Trust me, my job isn't to jump feet first into hell. It's making sure it's crowded when I get there." Izura said as he kicked a hole into the bag.

'Damn. He's with someone. Oh well, I'll just have to wait for him to get himself alone.' Kokoa thought as she sat in a tree.

"Shit. There isn't a place to alter how much the gravity pushes down on me..." Izura growled.

"Id rather your spine not be coming out your ass." Kurumu said.

"I've been on planets twice the size of this one that had gravity ten times Earth's gravity." Izura reminded her.

'Ten times Earth's gravity?!' Kokoa thought.

"That's why I can punch through diamond and energy shields so easily." Izura added.

"Jeasus, what the hell did you do to deserve to be on that planet?!" Kurumu asked in shock.

"Oh, just killed a few Elite Majors and a hoard of Hunters. The real kicker is this- Without armor." Izura explained, recalling the glorious feeling of victory from the blood bath of that battle.

"It was a hard earned victory that got me to the rank of Master Chief. I had finally reached the rank of my idol. People tried to come up with a nickname for me but I insisted on Demon. The Covenant called Chief the Demon but no one in the UNSC called him that. So I thought it fitting to have my tag changed to Spartan 666-'Demon'. And that is why the Covenant hate me so much. They hate me more than they hate the Chief. I found it very surprising when I got called to the bridge to see a video from one of the cameras on the planet. After that, we had Covenant contact. They told us that they surrendered the planet to us and that they wish to break from the Profits and join the UNSC. It was the first elite Ultra that came aboard that I got along with the easiest. He insisted on calling me Diablo, the Spanish word for Demon. I had called him Mephisto from the game Diablo II. In the game, Mephisto was the Lord of Terror. He called me Diablo because in the game, Diablo was the Lord of Destruction. Or at least, that's what I think." Izura said, completely forgetting about the bag.

He noticed Kurumu had fallen asleep and took off out into the forest where he could be alone. Or at least, he thought so before he heard Kokoa muttering to herself as she jumped from branch to branch after him.

'I'm surprised War hasn't made me deaf.' Izura thought.

"Finally, now I don't have to- DAMNIT!" Izura shouted as he heard the sound of a Needle Rifle. The second Kokoa was within tackling distance, he jumped on her.

"Hey what-" Kokoa started to shout before Izura put his hand on her mouth.

"Shh damnit!" Izura growled.

'He's never been this protective, only when he fought that giant alien thing in the nurses office did he even act like this.' Kokoa thought, blushing as he looked off to the sound of the shot.

"Shut up, stay here, and don't. Let go. Of this." Izura said as he handed her something that looked like it attached to the back of his armor.

Izura took off while taking out an SMG and a Battle Rifle. He handed Kokoa the SMG and took off with the Battle rifle, shooting a few times as what looked like a giant armored gorilla game swinging a giant hammer around like a baseball bat at him. He ducked and dodged until the thing slammed the hammer down like an axe on Izura. It made a creator and Kokoa gasped.

'Is- Is he dead?' she thought.

Then she noticed the giant gorilla thing struggling to keep the giant war hammer thing down.

"You know, if I were actually trying, you wouldn't have lasted this long." Izura's voice said though the smoke and dust.

"Though, I will give you props for trying to kill me though. So I might make it fast and painless." he laughed.

"You never had a chance to begin with." Izura said as he shot the giant gorilla.

"At least Elites are SMARTER than Brutes. Even the Brute Chieftains who carry those Gravity Hammers are stupid." he mumbled as he shot at a few more things that Kokoa could not quite see.

"You alright? Hope I didn't scare you. Aww who am I kidding, you were terrified when you saw me get seemingly crushed by the Brute Chieftain." Izura chuckled.

"I wasn't scared!" Kokoa shouted, a blush appearing on her face.

"Aw don't be so stuck up. I know you were. But you look okay now." Izura laughed.

"Just go!" Kokoa growled, turning away with the blush on her face deepening.

"Oh okay. But only cause I'm starving." Izura said as he ran off smiling back at Kokoa who glared angrily at Izura as he high-tailed himself away.

Once he was out of sight Kokoa blushed again.

"Could I really be developing feelings for him? I mean, he is strong enough to at least hold his own against multiple opponents, alone and without help." Kokoa said to herself.

She sighed as she knew what was happening. She was staring to fall in love with a human. Something that she was always told was beneath her.

"Well, I guess humans aren't so beneath me after all. In fact, some might be above me..." Kokoa mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel was sleeping in his dorm until he heard a light tapping on his window.

"Huh? What the hell? ... Must be my imagination." He muttered to himself after turning away from the window and falling back to sleep. The tapping returned, only this time it was louder and faster.

"Okay next time you do that I'm coming out there and beating you seven ways from Sunday." He said and angry tone, growing evermore present in his voice. The tapping returned even louder than the last two times.

"Okay that's it!" said Gabriel. He got out of his bed and opened his window, looking around for the perpetrator. He looked down and saw Mizore sitting in a tree below his dorm window.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked, his angry tone fading from his voice.

"Its 10 in the morning and we have to work on our project or we fail." said Mizore calmly.

"Yeah whatever let me get dressed." Said the vampire. Mizore nodded.

Gabriel walked outside to the tree looking for Mizore finding nobody there. He looked around and saw a note it read "My dorm number is 106." Gabriel hung his head and folded the note, putting it in his pocket as he walked towards the girl's dorms, trying to figure out how to not make this awkward.

Izura's dorm- 11 am.-

Izura sat up in his bed, doing the usual "morning workout" as he called it. He hadn't even touched the school uniform sense he got it. He had just finished 30 pull ups when he heard knocking on the window and door at the same time.

"Damnit! There it goes again!" Izura muttered as he opened the door. It was the last person he thought he'd see. "Um... would you like to... hang out some time?" Kokoa asked. "If you're here... then who's at the window?" Izura asked. He hadn't bothered with it after realization hit him.

"If it were a bullet it'd have killed me." He said as he stuck his head out only to be suddenly hugged by Kurumu. Izura tried to get his head out until he slammed his head back into the window, hitting his head on the wall. "Uh, that... wasn't me..." Izura said as he saw the hole his head made in the wall.

He felt dizzy but ignored it, thinking it would just be a headache till in mid step he fell over thinking 'Goodbye muscle control.' Kokoa caught him and had conflicted feelings. 'I could kill him now... but at the same time, I don't feel like killing him.' She thought. So Kokoa sat there till he woke up. Izura knew something was wrong.

"One, you didn't kill me. Two, I may have a concussion." He said. "Or am I dead and yooou're blushing a little." He said to Kokoa. She just grabbed his hand and walked him to the nurse's office. After he fell asleep, she wound up falling asleep, her arms laying over his chest and her head laying just over his heart.

Izura the Minecrafter: Yeah, change of name and Kokoa has a thing for Izura!

Izura: ...

Izura the Minecrafter: Oh right. He's asleep.

Gabriel grabs a sharpie and proceeds to draw on Izura's face laughing to himself


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay Gabriel, whatever you do, just play it cool. Don't freak out; you're just going into a girl's room that a barley know and she can freeze you but its fine." He thought as he walked up to the girls dorms.

Gabriel walked up the stairs and found the dorm 106. He knocked on the door and he heard "Come in." in Mizore's voice.

The vampire walked in and inside the room and the first thing he felt was a wall of cold hitting him. He looked around. Her bed was a dark blue with the comforter tossed on the bed carelessly. She had a desk in a corner it was covered in notebooks and sheets of paper and her walls were unusually bare.

"Okay first we need to decide who we are doing this over." said the yuki onna.

"How about the Hiroshi Yamauchi?" asked Gabriel.

"No how about Tsunayoshi Tokugawa?" asked Mizore.

"That's okay I guess. Let's get started!" he said.

Izura's dorm-

"How the hell did I miss the dorm number?! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Izura shouted.

"What is?" Kurumu asked.

"Look at my tags." Izura said as he pulled his dog tags out from under his shirt.

"Six six six... So?" Kurumu looked annoyed.

"Now look at my dorm number." Izura said as he kept looking from his tags to his dorm number.

Kurumu stared for a moment. "Well... That happened." She said.

Izura sighed as he started walking to the gym. When he got there, he saw what looked like a lizard man, a fairy, and a moth girl.

"What the hell is this?! Some kind of meeting of the dammed?!" He asked.

"Well well well. Looks like the 'guest of honor' has arrived." The moth girl laughed.

"So you're with the Security Committee I presume?" Izura asked slyly.

"Yes. And we're going to get you out of this school using our biggest weapon. Fear!" The lizard guy growled.

"Look lizard dick, I could survive a fall through space, into orbit, crash on land and still get up to kick alien ass. So it's not a good idea to fight me." Izura said

**Yukari: Tsunayoshi Tokugawa was a Shogun in 17****th**** century Japan who created The Laws of Compassion a law that forbade the mistreatment of animals in which the punishment was death.**

**Moka: Hiroshi Yamauchi was the 3rd president of Nintendo who died last year may he rest in peace. **


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel was sitting in the school's computer room typing up an essay to go along with their statue. "Thank god that Mizore is a Yuki-Onna or else I would have to worry that we wouldn't finish in time." He said to himself in the empty room. Gabriel slid back from the computer and walked over to the printer, grabbing his finished paper.

He opens and door to the hallway and looks towards the gym. "Feels like somebody is having fun without me." Gabriel grins and sprints towards the gym heading towards a mass of youki.

Izura smiled as the gang of monsters ran at him. He pulls out his pistol and begins firing at the moth woman and fairy. The lizard charges at Izura. Gabriel appears in front of Izura and Gabriel sends the lizard flying into a wall with a kick.

Gabriel grins and says. "Come on who wants to try me." His ruby eyes twinkling with amusement. "Izura you handle the fairy I got the moth bitch." He said Izura nods and focuses his fire on the fairy. "Damnit I wanted something that might actually hit me!" Izura moaned with slightly fake whine.

"So this is the legendary S class monster, the vampire? No matter, vampires can't fly, I will crush you!" Said the moth woman.

Gabriel jumped up into the air at the moth woman. She dodged and grabbed his leg. Gabriel gritted his teeth as her claws dug into his calf, drawing blood. He twisted and managed to grab her arm, kicking her in the side with his free leg making her let go of his leg. Gabriel pulled on her arm and grabbed ahold of both of her wings causing her to fall. He puts his knees into her back. She crashes into the floor with a sickening crack.

Izura shot the fairy in the arm, causing her to fall to the ground bleeding. "Well that was interesting and half boring." he Izura said as if only mildly entertained.

"Yeah it was fun! Haven't fought in a while." said Gabriel his eyes and hair turning back to their normal brown color. Kokoa was watching the fight. "He covers his teammates' weakpoints and uses it to his advantage. He fights just like he smiles..."

Kokoa blushed remembering his smile. "I guess there's no denying it. But still. The way he looks at everyone- would-be opponents, friends, just about everyone, it's almost contagious. His happiness can spread and is most notable in his friends. Maybe... Huh?"

She heard a sound behind her and turned to see Izura on the ground, passed out and seemingly asleep. 'Guess he was running on empty.' Kokoa said as she took him outside. She smiled for the first time at someone other than Inner Moka.

Gin snapped a picture and ran off silently to show it to the others...

Izura the Minecrafter: Well Gin seems to have gotten lucky.

Izura: Gabriel, let's put aside rivalries and beat Gin's ass for being a perv and the picture. Agreed? Oh and this truce will be the start of treating each other respectfully. No being mean.

Gabriel: Nah I'll still be an asshole its part of the package but I won't hurt you much.


	15. Chapter 15

"Crap I got blood all over my paper my paper, guess I'll have to reprint it." Said Gabriel, pulling the blood stained paper from his back pocket and crumbling into a ball. He walked off back to the computer lab and reprinted his paper, grabbing it yet again from the printer. He walked back towards Mizore's dorm to see how she was coming along with the sculpture.

He knocked on her door. Receiving no answer, he opened the door. "Mizore you in here?" he asked. Gabriel looked around her room and glanced outside as he passed the window. He saw Mizore outside with a life size statue of Tsunayoshi Tokugawa.

Gabriel dashed outside to Mizore. "Holy crap! You made the statue fucking kickass!" said Gabriel with a smile on his face.

"It was nothing with my ice powers." Said Mizore as she rolled her lollipop in her mouth.

"Now all we have to do is show it to the class tomorrow and we'll be getting A's." said the vampire. He hugged Mizore tightly and quickly backed away with a slight blush on his face. "Sorry got a little too excited."

"It's fine." Said Mizore, feeling her own cheeks heat up.

"Come on let's go eat something in celebration of our hard work that is." said Gabriel.

"Sure but you're buying." Said Mizore.

"Yeah whatever." He said with grin as the duo walked off towards the nearest campus shop.

Izura turned out to have his own little stalker problem. "God dammit I know you're there Kokoa. I wasn't born yesterday." He growled as Kokoa jumped from a tree.

Once alone, Izura sighed as he got his guitar set up and started to play Do or Die. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Tsukune. "Hey man. What's up?" Izura asked.

"I want to thank you for getting those two off my case. Though fair warning, don't look Kurumu in the eyes." Tsukune said with a nervous smile. Izura shrugged as his only human friend walked out.

"Moka!" Gin shouted as he ran up to her. "You have got to show this to the others!" He said, handing her the picture of Kokoa smiling at Izura.

"Oh that's good Kokoa is making friends with other people." said Moka with a smile

"Yeah I was surprised too," said Gin. "and this will be some great blackmail." He thought.

"Well see you later Moka." said Gin as he turned and walked off.

"Bye Gin." Said Moka with a wave.

Meanwhile with Gabriel and Mizore-

Gabriel and Mizore were sitting on a bench near the forest outside the school. Gabriel was eating a bag of sour cream and onion chips while Mizore was eating a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Don't understand why you got that." Said Gabriel biting into a chip

"I have to keep my body temperature low." Said Mizore

"Yeah you do radiate cold." Said Gabriel with a laugh "but under all that cold you can be a nice girl." He added rubbing the back of his head and looking down at his chips.

"Th…Thanks Gabriel nobody has been this nice to before except for Tsukune but he has eyes only for Moka." She said.

"Well the guy's an idiot and I'll kick his ass if he hurts Moka or you." said Gabriel.

Mizore stands up suddenly and says "Thanks for the ice cream." And walks away quickly.

"Crap I must've said something to upset her." Thought Gabriel sadly as he stood up and walked away from the bench.

"Izura Katzuki! Where in hell are you?! You'd better not be dead you Spartan asshole!" A man in green MJOLNIR armor shouted. "Chief, did you find him?" A man in similar ODST armor asked him. "Not yet Six. Why don't you ask Mephisto." Chief asked. Yokai

Six nodded as he ran of to find the elite. Mephisto was searching Yokai Academy when he bumped into Gabriel.

Izura the Minecrafter: I swear if this shit goes any further south we're going to hit Space Mexico.*tfsjoke*


	16. Chapter 16

"You're with the things that attacked on the first day of school aren't you?!" Gabriel asked aggressively.

"My friends call me Mephisto, and I'm assuming you're Gabriel?" the Shanghili Ultra asked, ignoring Gabriel's question.

"How the hell-" Gabriel started before Mephisto cut him off.

"Diablo's helmet acts as a communicator. Anyways I'm here with some other UNSC men. We've been looking for an ODST. He's got green eyes, blue hair, always has some sort of smile, whether it's sly or happy depends on the situation or how he's feeling?" the Ultra asked.

"Wait, Izura?" Kokoa asked as she jumped in front of Gabriel, completely ruining his chance to fight something bigger than him.

"He's usually in the gym or the nurse's office. Gym's down the hall on the left, nurses office is back that way at the end of the hall." Kokoa answered as she walked to the gym. 

"I'll give a shout if I see him." Kokoa added as she ran to the gym.

"Alright then, thank you. Hey Chief? I might have found him. A girl told me he was either in the school's gym or nurse's office. Knowing him, he's probably in the nurse's office." Mephisto said. 

With Izura—  
"Ahh, that hurts! Stop it I'm fine!" Izura moaned as Kurumu started cleaning some sort of injury to the back of the head.

"What did I tell you about running off like that?!" Kurumu asked.

"You sound just like my mother." Izura complained. Kurumu let up.

"S-sorry." She said, thinking she had just opened old wounds.

"Don't worry about it. I've always been afraid to tell someone how it all went down." Izura said.

"It went like this- I was in the house, playing with my sister when I saw ODST's out in the yard. A few of them went down after a few shots with a needle rifle. Mom and dad ran out to take their place and were eventually shot themselves but they kept shooting from the ground until their last breaths. My little brother was the next to do the same.  
"My sister and I were the only ones left, so we grabbed their smallest guns and ran behind the ODSTs. We finally met Chief, who became my Idol for saving us. Then he told us we were the last people alive on the planet as got us onto a Pelican. We flew off-world to another planet. Dr. Halsy taught my sister how to treat wounds while I was in augmentation. When I got out, I saw Halsy with an AI version of my sister when I remembered my sister's disease. Halsy told me that my sister was dead but, 'lived' as the AI she presented to me. I was sad but happy at the same time.  
"I still had my sister, but I could no longer give her a hug or anything like that. Ever sense, I've been with the UNSC, fighting that war against the Covenant till I ended up here." Izura seemed slightly bothered, but that was because Kurumu had gone back to cleaning his injury.

"Diablo?" Someone asked. "Mephisto! In here." Izura said as an elite ultra entered the room. Kurumu jumped up and went to attack it but then she noticed how Izura seemed calm and not at wary of this version of the alien. 

"The Lord of Terror, Diablo. How's it been?" the Ultra asked as he approached.

"It's been good, Lord of Terror." Izura said with that mocking smile. Kurumu felt herself blush but didn't care too much about hiding it.

"Looks like someone likes it when you smile." Mephisto laughed.

Izura the Minecrafter- Well looks like Mephisto, inst anything like the Lord of Terror from the game Diablo II game. It also looks like he can tell when someone likes another person.  
Izura: Well, I'm DEFINITELY not choosing between Kokoa and Kurumu. 

Yukari: Yeah, I think you'd be better off with Moka!

Tsukune: But I lo-like Moka! 

Moka: Well, Izura IS kinda cute… 

Tsukune: *sighs* Oh this is getting out of hand. 

Kokoa: Besides he is mine! *covers mouth* Did I really say that?! 

Izura: Oh god damnit! 

Moka: He's mine you hear! *sucks Izura's blood* 

Gabriel: Izura your dead for touching Moka

*He hits his fist together* 

Izura the Minecrafter: This is one big fiasco, I gotta go! Later!


	17. Chapter 17

"Fucking weird shit going on." Said Gabriel, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back to his dorm.

"Oi asshole aren't you a vampire?" Growled a young man. He was wearing a black trench coat with a white t shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah what of it?!" said Gabriel as he clenched his fist. "I'm not in the mood to deal with these people." He thought

"My name is Manabi and I'm tired of you purebreds thinking you're better than everyone I'll show you our power." He said as his arms turned into blades.

Gabriel cracked his knuckles and entered his monster form. Manabi vanished and appeared in a nearby tree and he vanished again near Gabriel. Gabriel threw a punch at Manabi but he disappears again.

"What am I too fast for you?" Manabi taunted.

Manabi continued to vanish and reappear each time hitting Gabriel.

"Why the fuck?! Why can't I hit this guy?!" thought Gabriel angrily. "Okay I need to calm down focus on his yokai." He thought as he closed his eyes. Gabriel saw a ball of light zipping around him.

"Right there!" said Gabriel as he kicked to his left. He hit Manabi in the stomach sending him though a nearby tree.

Manabi coughs up blood onto his shirt "I'll be back with friends!" he declared as he ran away.

"Dumb monstrels." thought Gabriel as he wiped dust of his uniform.

Izura was working on his attacks. He had just hit the punching back with his elbow and fist when a sudden blast from him shot it back. "WHOA!" He shouted.

"What happened?" Someone asked. Izura turned to see a little girl standing in the door wearing a witch outfit. "N-nothing." He said as he turned back to the bag.

"Well-" he started before feeling something punch him. "Alright who has the balls?!" Izura growled. It was one of the damn fan coalition thing guys.

"Hah! You expect to take me on?! Even WITH your shitty little friends to back you up, I's beat you faster than you could say ODST." Izura laughed.

The guy went into his monster form and fused with his friends. Izura got out some wooden chopsticks and stood with his left hand behind his back.

Izura the Minecrafter: looks like Izura has the most pathetic monsters nipping at his ass.

Izura: Wait Gabriel I can explain! I wasn't even touching Moka!

Yukari: Besides it's Moka's choice if she wants to be with him.

Tsukune: *accidentally takes off Moka's Rosary* Oh NOOOO!

Inner Moka: He would at least be half the challenge you wimps would be. Well, Gabriel is no wimp but I'm sure if Izura could take on anyone if he set his mind to it. 

Gabriel: but Izura is just a human nothing compared to you and me Moka

Kokoa: Damnit he's mine! *jumps at Izura who is being glued to the floor by Gabriel*

Izura: Damnit my shoes! My only shoes! *Kokoa tackles him and he falls back, feet not moving at all and nearly gets stabbed by his own knife, which instead cuts his hair* God do you hate me or something?! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS LIVING HE-HE-HELL!

Gabriel: EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! *He kicks Kokoa away from Izura and picks up Izura from the glue and sets him down. *Where is Mizore?!


	18. Chapter 18

"Come at me bro." Izura taunted as the blob snake neck and umbrella man monster ran at him. Izura jumped over him and poked his neck once, hitting a pressure point and making the monsters defuse and collapse. "Pff, Amateurs." he said as he walked away.

Gabriel on the other hand, had been looking for Mizore most of the day. "Thank god it's a free day." He muttered. Of course he found her in the first place he checked. The yuki-ona had been in her room and as seemingly impossible as it seemed, lying on her bed.

Izura sighed as he nearly knocked over Moka, only to be forced into a romantic situation by catching her. "Sorry. I really need to pay more attention to where I'm going." He said, a small blush showing.

"N-no, you're okay." Moka smiled a bit, blushing more than Izura.

"Where you going?" Izura asked casually.

"The gym. Girls physicals are today." Moka answered.

"Thanks for the warning!" Izura joked, making Moka giggle.

"How about you?" She continued.

"Nurse's office." Izura gestured to his left shoulder. "Feels off. Not paining me but it definitely feels weird." He answered. "See ya Moka!" Izura called as he ran off.

"See you later..." Moka whispered.

She felt Izura being there brought a little more learning opportunities. "I might be growing to like him more than as a friend." She thought aloud.

Gabriel and Mizore were walking together making small talk about their project and such. They turned a corner and Gabriel saw Moka whisper to herself "I might be growing to like him more than as a friend."

"Izura is a dead man." Thought Gabriel clenching his fists.

Meanwhile, Izura sat down and was being smacked, kicked, punched, clawed and bitten by a group of monsters. While he was covered in blood, he showed no sign of pain. It wasn't until Kokoa and Kurumu came by and saw that anything changed. The two monsters decided it was time to kick some ass.

"Don't just take that bullshit Izura! You're CLEARLY better than them. Izura made no visible sign he heard the comment. He got up and his body told him to stay down, but instinct told him no.

Izura: hey Gabriel, where do you live?

Gabriel: I was originally from London but I was sent here as a transfer student and I lost my accent quickly.

Izura: Cool. Sadly, the planet I used to live on was glassed and blown up.


	19. Chapter 19

Izura's legs gave up on him, yet instead of hitting the ground, he hit something soft. "What... What happened? I know I wasn't near anything soft." He said to himself. He sat up to see the little witch he had seen in the gym standing behind a wall of a bluish, squishy something. Turns out she used her magic to form a chair.

"Thanks." Izura said as he tried to get up. Suddenly, he was latched to the chair by his hands and legs. "You REALLY don't want me to push myself to my limits do you?" he asked.

"Not really, no. I'm also doing this for Moka." she smiled.

"Moka's never looked at anyone the way she looks at you. Not even Tsukune. It's so romantic too. By the way, my name's Yukari." the girl giggled as she skipped away. Izura was left both confused and surprised.

Gabriel was explaining the fight he had gotten into earlier to Mizore, who seemed quite interested in him. After a few jokes and a good laugh they eventually said good night and Gabriel left, falling asleep in his dorm.

Izura was kept up all night by an unwelcome growl. He was so hungry he could probably eat a ship's worth of food. He scrambled to Moka's dorm and pretty much begged for food. After a feast fit for a king (provided by Moka), he fell asleep right there in Moka's bed, most likely caused by physical exhaustion and sleep deprivation and Moka simply fell asleep not long after in the same bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Izura woke up and didn't realize Moka was sleeping next to him. His thoughts were a mix between girl problems and life problems.

"Should I just give into one of these girls and ask them our or stay strong and wait till I know for sure that the Flood won't get here." he asked himself. Then his eyes shot open as loud explosions filled his ears and he bolted for his room and opened it, leaving the door on one hinge to hang from. He hastily put on his ODST armor and grabbed a DMR and a Concussion Rifle, his trusty Energy Sword at his side. Izura made it to crash sites just after Master Chief. "Way to go dumbass! I just had to jinx things didn't I?!" he muttered as he leveled his Concussion Rifle, ready to fire. A Food Combat Form crawled out of its Drop Pod and attacked Chief. Then more attacked Izura, who was backed up by Thel, a Shangheli Arbiter. They managed to kill all the Flood in the area and burned it before rushing back to campus. Chief and Thel searched the area over and over while Izura rounded everyone up inside the gym an explained the situation to them.

"Alright everyone. There is a special type of parasite that I'm going to educate you about. The UNSC and Covenant Alliances call it The Flood. The Flood is seemingly harmless as a spore, but will spread like the Bubonic Plague unless stopped. It is a kill on site target and the area should be burned immediately after killing it. I don't care WHAT you eat, if you ingest this thing, you will most certainly be shot on site, healthy or not. Now, I've contacted the UNSC Covenant Alliances and they are to arrive in half an hour. When they get here, you will be trained to use your abilities as well as weaponry to defend yourself. If you even THINK you don't stand a chance, then you will most likely become dead weight, and you will be dropped as such. Stay here, and with the program, you'll likely survive. You are also not to leave this room at any costs. If you need something, you will be accompanied by a highly trained solider at all times. That is all." Izura looked serious, or he could have been angry, no one could tell.

"Great that means I can't punch the living shit out of these motherfuckers." Said Gabriel, parting the crowd with his arms. He was wearing a set of blue jeans and an old white t shirt. His brown hair was sticking out every which way indicating that he just ran here without any time to get ready.  
"Yeah, punching them is pretty ineffective against the spores but the bigger ones you can punch all day long. No matter what though- Kill. On. Sight." Said Izura.

Gabriel nods and walked over and started talking to Master Chief about different forms of the flood. While Izura showed everyone a different variety of guns that they managed to scavenge from the pods before running into the gym.

"There aren't enough guns to go around." Said Gabriel counting the ones remaining and the number of students. "Maybe some of the ranged and flying youki don't need guns."

Gabriel looked over the crowd most of them looked scared out of their minds and to be honest he felt like he just wanted to piss his pants and go run into a hole somewhere.

"I am a vampire, an s class youki. I can't afford to let my fear show." he whispered to himself as he looked at his bare feet that were covered in dirt. He grit his teeth and decided to do the best he can as he walked over to the crowd trying to calm as many people as he could.

"I'm going to be honest with you all. I'm terrified, and this is my job. So I can only imagine how you all feel. But this may be your time to shine, or your time to die. Good luck, to us all. Now, those of you who are familiar with attack in at range, be prepared to get up close and personal to some nasty things. So be sure you know how to introduce them to the ground, and make sure their relationship with it is INTAMATE." Izura said, boosting confidence.

**Izura the Minecrafter: I got a name change and looks like things went to hell faster than the speed of light!**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'll get you all trained in the court yard. Mizore, I want an ice wall as thick as you can make it. Even if it's thicker than a Scarab leg. Moka, I want your inner version protecting her. Tsukune, I'll teach you how to shoot a sniper rifle the way I was trained. Kurumu, Yukari, make sure NOTHING gets in or out of the courtyard. The rest of you will be trained by the Chief and Six until a UNSC Frigate Captain orders you all aboard. Dismissed." Izura said, his voice sending shivers up even Six's spine. The Chief lead everyone into the court yard, Tsukune removed Moka's rosary, but before Izura could take Tsukune to the roof. Gabriel grabbed his shoulder.

"Come with me." He said pulling him away from the group of people. "Listen here these people are scared of these things flood or whatever you call them. They trust you so do not betray that trust."

Izura smiles and says "Don't worry I won't. I can't stand to-" Gabriel raises his fist and punches Izura in the face causing him to fall on the ground "That was for touching Moka." He said as he walked back and started sparring with master chief.

Mizore pants as she finishes creating her ice wall. It measured 10 ft. high and a foot and a half thick. "You okay?" asked Kurumu as she sat down next to the snow women. "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." She said Kurumu hands her a bottle of water. Mizore nods and drinks it.

Izura stands up and rubs his cheek felling a bruise coming along. "That fucking hurt a lot" He thought. He walks over to Tsukune and said "Let's get to training." Tsukune nods and follows Izura up to the roof. Izura took on an entirely different demeanor, his face scrunched up as he saw everyone still moving to their positions. "COME ON YOU MAGGOTS, LET'S GO! MY GRANDMA MOVES FASTER THAN THAT AND SHE'S NINETY FUCKING YEARS OLD!" he shouted, nearly scarring Tsukune. "We need to get moving. God knows when an attack could happen and if we die before the UNSC can get here the life of billions of people will be ended. There will be no prisoners from this planet." Izura's expression became livid. He was ready for blood and it wasn't going to be hard for him to get it. Cracks began to appear on the ice wall.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriel looked over the wall and saw the flood dozens of them. Some wielding assault rifles and others shotguns he even saw some little parasites ones. "Well fuck this just might turn out to be fun." He said with a hint of glee in his voice. "Hey Izura how long until that ship of yours gets here cause they won't ignore us for much longer." He jumps down from the wall and walks over to Izura.

"Last I heard they said their E.T.A. was 20 minutes so hopefully the flood don't get curious about the wall." said Izura

Gabriel nods and walks off into the school walking down a maze of hallways. He turns and opens a door and kneels before a man in a cloak. The room was large so much so that Gabriel's footsteps echoed throughout it. A single large desk covered with paper and folders sat at the end of the room opposite of the door. There was no windows so the only source of light were the candles hanging on the wall. "Headmaster the human's ship will be here be here in 20 minutes we must abandon the academy. Are you prepared?"

"Yes Gabriel I am" he replied

"Where is Ruby your assistant?" asked Gabriel

"Last I heard she was in the greenhouse but since I have no way of talking to her I've been hoping she would come back on her own. I have been worried so if you would go get her I would be grateful." Gabriel nods and leaves the room and returns to the courtyard.

"Moka I'm heading out to get Ruby make sure nobody gets hurt while I'm gone." Said Gabriel now in his monster form.

"Okay get back quick or else we leave you." She said pushing her silver hair behind her ear. Gabriel climbs over the wall and lands on the other side. He climbs a nearby tree in the distance he sees the green house and grins. He jumps from his perch and sprints towards the building being careful to avoid large groups of the flood. He opens the door and looks around the plants ranged from average garden plants to rare plants found only in certain parts of the world.

"Ruby you in here?" he said as he walked between rows of plants.

"I'm right here." She said as she stood up her clothes and hands stained with dirt "I've been gardening is there something you need." She asked

"Do you have any idea what's going on out there?" asked Gabriel

"Yes I have my crows guarding me and this building so I haven't had much trouble." said Ruby

"Okay good the headmaster and everyone are leaving in about twenty minutes on a ship and I came to get you." he said

Ruby smiles and wipes off her clothes and grows wings "Let's go."

"Okay…AHHHH!" yelled Gabriel as he fell to the ground in pain. A sprinkler had kicked on beside him and was spraying water on him. Ruby runs and pulls Gabriel out the way. She picks him up bridal style and flies off towards the courtyard.

Back at the school, Izura had been getting a little psychotic. He had activated his energy sword and advanced to the wall. It took Chief, Six, Moka, and Kurumu to hold him back.  
"Just let me out there and kill the bastards! It won't take but a minute!" he kept growling.

"Izura, calm down bro!" Six shouted at him. The others were getting worried as Gabriel showed up with Ruby. Monsters were still practicing as Chief had showed them and getting better, but one side of the wall broke as Covenant moved in. An elite walked right past everyone and faced the wall, covering the hole they made. The leader turned to the Chief and began to speak.

"We cannot fight against each other while the flood is on this planet. If we survive, we will help for the rest of our days. But if we die, we will die as enemies..." it growled before taking up a position. Kurumu latched onto Izura tighter, either out of fear, or to make one of the girls jealous it mattered not. Kokoa was getting angry at this stupid display of affection and marched right over to him and pulled the blue haired succubus off.

"Y'all two quit it now is not the time." Said Gabriel standing up while leaning on Ruby.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ruby I'm feeling hungry think I can have a bite?" asked Gabriel.

"I...I guess." She said exposing her neck. Gabriel leans over and bites into her neck eliciting a gasp from the witch. He lets go wiping away the excess blood from his lips with the back of his hand.

"Thank you I feel a little better now." He said standing on his own two feet "Okay how long until that ship gets here?"

"10 minutes from now." Said Six

"Good so all we have to do is hold them off for ten minutes sounds easy enough especially with those alien freaks over there." said Gabriel nodding toward the elites.

"We need a doctor over here now!" shouted a girl who looked to be around 12 as she carried a small girl wearing a witch's hat.

"Oh no Yukari!" said Ruby running over to her side. Yukari had been shot in the shoulder. Blood covered a good portion of her shirt and her skin was very pale. "Yukari can you hear me?" there was no response from her. A solider carrying a first aid kit ran over and took off Yukari's shirt inspecting the wound and putting gauze and medical tape to cover the wound. "She will be fine but we need a blood transfusion which we can get when the ship gets here."

"Will she be okay?" asked the young girl standing next to Ruby

"Yes thank you for saving her. May I ask your name little girl?" asked Ruby now that she got a better look at the girl. She noticed she had black hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and she wore a standard yokai uniform.

"Alice, Alice Masume." She said

"Oh really." said Ruby, She walks over to Gabriel and explains the situation telling him about Yukari and Alice. He smiles and walks over towards Alice and covers her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he said with a smile.

"Hey big bro!" she said turning around and hugging him tightly.

"Hey baby girl what are you doing here?" said Gabriel returning the hug.

"Our school went into lockdown and they told us to stay there but I remembered what you said that if anything happened that I couldn't handle run to you."

"I should not have told you that." He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder and took her over to a quiet corner. He began to explain to her everything that was going on and what she could not do. "Just stay close to me and if I say run you get out of there and find a place to hide, don't come out for anyone but me okay?"

"Okay bro I got it." She said giving him a thumbs up.

Izura, oddly enough had positioned himself against the wall and faintly sung a familiar tune. It was creepy enough to earn a stare from the Chief.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was all in good fun till POP goes the weasel." he sung.

His hands twitched in sync with the time. For every minuet, his hand twitched twice. With each round Izura made with the song, he sped up his singing. A covenant ship came sweeping by and hovered over. It sucked everyone up and flew off as a cruiser class ship glassed the entire place. Around that time, a UNSC cruiser flew in and let the Seraph in to the cargo bay. Dr. Halsey stood in front of the crowd and gestured for me to come over. After a small conversation, Izura seemed to freeze on the spot. Thinking quickly, he punched a Scorpion tank and put a dent into it. Whatever Halsey said must have led him to do it and he slumped to the ground as if the punch to the Scorpion was the confirmation. Gabriel walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to try and turn him around.

"Don't touch me." Izura growled.

"Then tell me what the old lady told you." Gabriel growled back.

"I'm one of those things! Don't you get it?! It explains so much! Like how I could stand up to Chief, how I could drag nearly five people across a courtyard. It explains why I have insanity instead of PTSD!" Izura shouted.

Izura's reaction amused Gabriel and he laughed.

"Yeah right. What did she REALLY tell you?" he asked. Halsey came up to Gabriel from behind.

"He's telling you the truth. He is somehow connected to the parasite, but still retains enough of his sanity to control his impulses. What's really surprising is he hasn't burst into a combat form." Halsey answered.

Izura the Minecrafter: HOLY SHIT what a plot twist!


	24. Chapter 24

"Well shit that sucks but personal issues aside what are they going to do with all of us?" asked Gabriel gesturing to all the students and faculty.

"This ship should have enough room to hold them until we can send them to their homes." Said Dr. Halsey

"Everyone please get to the human ship and wait for further instructions in the hanger." Announced the doctor.

Everyone nods and walks off the covenant ship and forms a group of people inside the hanger.

"I need to speak with the captain about this. Come on Izura I need you to." She said, taking him to the bridge. Gabriel sighs and joins his little sister and Moka among the mass of students. He looks around for exits, soldiers are posted at the doors leading in and out of the hanger along with the repair crews moving around constantly.

**A few hours later**

A loud shrieking sound filled the hanger causing some to cover their ears until it stopped. "Students of Yokai Academy, we have prepared a space for you to live in until we can return you to your homes." An older man's voice announced. The intercom shut off and a door was opened, soldiers move out of the way and lead the students to a large room around the size of a football field. It stank of sterilization and was clearly a repurposed med bay. Its walls and floor was made from white tile. Rows of futons were laid out along with a single blanket and pillow for each.

Each student was quick to move to find the best real estate. Gabriel was quick to go to the farthest corner along with his sister, while Moka was content with sitting a few rows across from him.

Alice let out a slight yawn and quickly tried to cover it up with her hands.

"You getting tired?" asked Gabriel

"Yeah little bit with all that's happened today." She pulls the blanket up to her chest and mutters goodnight.

Gabriel tries to follow suit but sleep eludes him for the night so he opens his eyes and looks around. Seeing no soldiers guarding the door he sneaks out and heads to the observation deck. Outside, there is a beautiful view of a large planet and a metal ring like structure off in the distance. Gabriel didn't know it, but it was a Halo. One of the most powerful weapons of mass destruction ever created.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dr. Halsey asked from behind. Gabriel was oddly surprised that the old lady could sneak up on people, let alone a vampire.

"Yeah. It kind of is." was the only response he could muster.

"If you had been found before the war, less people would have died or gotten hurt." she said, not really thinking about what she was talking about. She starred for a second at the Halo Ring and muttered something about the captain before walking away at a quick pace.

Gabriel sighs and walks over to a nearby couch and sits down looking at the ring. He hears light footsteps coming down the hall and the door opened. "Is everyone coming to look at that big fucking ring or what?" He said turning his head to look at the intruder.

It was Mizore, she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a white over shirt. The planets glow gave her skin an almost ethereal glow. "You don't mind me being here do you?" she asked

"No not at all." He said a small grin tugging at his lips. He scoots over and pats a spot for Mizore to sit down on the couch. She obliges him and takes a seat gazing at the ring and the planet below.

"What do you think about all this? I mean with aliens and crap being real." Asked Gabriel breaking the silence

"It is pretty strange but we're monsters so it's somehow not as shocking as it should be." She replied moving her lollipop in her mouth.

Gabriel stretches and lets out a loud yawn. "I never asked your name."

"It's Mizore Shirayuki, Yours?"

"Gabriel Masume guess I'll see you around Mizore" he said standing up and leaving the room leaving her by herself.

"As if things couldn't get a worse!" Izura growled. Kokoa and Kurumu had been following him for the past hour. "Another god damn Halo?!"

"As strange as it sounds, yes." a second voice replied calmly. It was feminine, not quite human but definitely not alien.

"And to top it all off I'm part parasite?! How the hell dies that even work?! Why haven't I burst into a combat form yet?!" Izura demanded.

"Izura, calm down." Halsey's voice seemed to make him shut up. "Now, we may not know why, but you are able to keep yourself in check no matter how out of hand you get. The research team is studying the blood we took from your recent trips to the med bay to find out. When we know, you'll know." Kurumu burst around the corner as Halsey finished speaking.

"Who the hell do you think you are sticking pins and needles into Izura?!" she growled.

"Kurumu! Calm down!" Kokoa said, trying to keep a hiss out of her voice. "She's a doctor. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Kokoa continued.

"Everything will be fine Mrs. please calm down." Said Dr. Halsey

Kurumu sighs and walks off along back with Kokoa to the futons.


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriel rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw Alice still asleep. Gabriel reached over and shook her shoulder. "Wake up baby girl." He said, his voice thick with sleep. She grunted and sat up from her bed as well.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get some food." He said, standing up from his bed along with his sister. They looked around for the kitchen but found nothing. Alice asked a soldier who led them to a metal door with 'kitchen' written in black letters next to it. They open the door. It was a fairly standard kitchen, but everything looked like it was made out of aluminum. Gabriel looked inside the cabinets until he found his prey- two cans of tomato juice. He hands one to his sister who pulls it open and takes a sip for Gabriel to follow suit. The older vampire finishes his can first and crushes it, throwing it into a trash can. "Hey I need to speak to someone. So can you take care of yourself while I do that?" asked Gabriel, to which Alice nods. He smiles and rubs her head leaving the kitchen in search or Dr. Halsey.

"Hey Dr. Halsey think you could do me a favor? I need a way to get to London asap." asked Gabriel, catching up to her in a deserted hallway.

"If I may ask, why? Family? Friends? Maybe a sentimental reason?" she asked.

"I have some unfinished business with my father that I need to settle. It's been bugging me more than usual and I believe it's time we met."

"Okay I will see if I can get you a small transport if you will excuse me" she said as she walked by Gabriel and rounded the corner. He lets out a sigh and decides to go back to the observation deck to await Dr. Halsey.

An intercom sounds in the deck. "Gabriel please report to the hanger." announced Dr. Halsey. Gabriel stands up and makes his way to the hanger hands shoved into his pockets.

"Here Gabriel the best I could get you was an hour before they have to come pick you back up." Said the doctor standing next to a pelican.

"That's good enough doc." He replied stepping into the pelican. She hands him an earpiece and says "Call us if something happens and you need to get out of there quick." Gabriel smiles and nods as the pelican's door close. The pelican flies off and lands on a hill overlooking London. The vampire disembarks and gives a thumbs up the pilot who flies off. It was still mid-day since the sun was still high in the sky. Big Ben and the London Bridge were visible along with the River Thames. One word escaped his lips "Home".

Gabriel walks down and enters the streets of the city. The sidewalks were crowded with people all going different directions. He sees an empty cab and whistles for it. The cab driver pulls over and Gabriel sits inside the cab which smelled of a mixture of cigars and alcohol. Which may have explained the stains on the seats.

"Where can I take ya?" asked cab driver looking back at Gabriel

"276 Cricklewood Lane"

The driver nods and pulls back out onto the street. Gabriel leans back and closes his eyes to pass the time.

"We're here boy that will be 24.67£." Said the cab driver

The vampire hands him a 30£ note and steps out of the cab. Gabriel stares at his old home. It was a two story mansion. Its walls were made of cedar wood with windows facing the city below. He walks over to the door made out of metal for what reason Gabriel never understood. He knocks on the door waiting for an answer. The door opens revealing a women who looked to be in her late 60s wearing a maid's outfit.

"Is that you Gabriel?" she asked rubbing his cheek, shock in her eyes.

"Yeah where is Father?" he asked.

"H…He is out back." She replied. Gabriel smiled and walked around the house with the old maid, since they had no back door.

They walk into the backyard which was mainly grass with a single massive tree dominating the landscape.

"Dad…." Said Gabriel.

Back on the Infinity, Izura had been in the gym longer than anyone other than Chief who sat in the corner watching him. Izura denied all requests for him to stop, eat, or drink water, and kept attacking the punching bag relentlessly. It was clear he was pissed off. Nothing was stopping him from being the best. No one, nothing. What was really eating him up is how he was supposed to tell Moka, the one girl who he trusted. The one who sucked his blood. The one he loved. That's what hit him the hardest. It was when everyone was training, he couldn't shake the feeling he was in love. Of course he thought it was bogus, but he knew it was true.


	26. Chapter 26

"Dad…." Said Gabriel.

He was staring at the pair of headstones under the tree. One he was familiar with but the other was foreign to him. The old maid stood next to him.

"Your father passed shortly after you left. He told me to stay here and await your return if you ever did and to give you this letter." She said reaching her pocket pulling out an envelope and handing it to Gabriel.

He stared at the letter, it had no stamp only "to my son Gabriel" written in loopy hand writing. Gabriel gripped the edges of the envelope as tears prickled at the back of his eyes. He walked over to the graves getting down his knees and rubbed the edge of the newer one.

It read "Here lies Alastair Masume, a loving father and husband. May he live on forever in our hearts and in heaven. RIP." Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a harsh sob foreshadowing the impending cascade of tears. He gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around himself.

"W…Why did you do this you old bastard?! You just left me here, just like you did before!" yelled Gabriel at the gravestone, tears flowing down his cheeks.

He pressed his earpiece "You can come pick me up now." He said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

He wipes his tears and snot from his face standing up. "Thank you very much Elizabeth"

"No problem Gabriel" replied the maid putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"We will be there in a few minutes." Said the pilot moving to Gabriel's location.

The pelican lands next to the tree and Gabriel steps into it waving goodbye to the old women who returns it. The ride back was quiet except for the hum of the engines. They land back on the Infinity and Gabriel steps off.

"Maybe some drawing will calm me down." He whispered.

He walks down the hall towards his sleeping area where he had a sketchpad and pencils. Suddenly he sensed a burst of his sister's Youkai energy coming from the training room. Gabriel sprints over there following the surge of energy. He kicks open the door and enters his monster form. Alice was on the ground her clothes soaking wet and crawling away from a tall boy who looked the same age as Gabriel. The boy had vertical slit pupils like a lizard and his skin resembled scales. He was wearing the Yokai boy's uniform.

"So its true vampires are weak to water." Said the lizard standing over Alice.

"Get away from me!" she said her voice weak and filled with fear.

Gabriel grits his teeth and runs punching the lizard in the face sending him onto the floor a few feet away.

"Alice can you stand?" he asked

"Yes." She replied standing up shakily.

"Get out of here go back to Moka and the rest I'll handle this asshole." Said the older vampire Malice filling his voice.

Alice nods fearfully and runs towards Moka and the rest.

The lizard stands up rubbing his jaw. He runs at Gabriel claws out. Gabriel sidesteps his slashes and kicks his Achilles heel sending him to the ground. The vampire stands over him but in his eyes he didn't see a lizard all he saw was his father and he was going to release every bit of pent up anger on him. Gabriel stomps on the lizard's wrists causing him scream in pain. The vampire steps on and wraps his hands around the others throat gradually squeezing tighter. The lizard tries to push Gabriel off but to no avail. He punches Gabriel repeatedly in the face until his arms fall limply to the sides and he stops moving completely.

Gabriel grabs one of the lizard's arms and rips it off sending onto a nearby wall. He then does the same with the other. The vampire bites into the lizard's neck and rips out his jugular, spitting it out of his mouth. He then bites into his stomach pulling out his lower intestines with his teeth.

Izura walked in, smelling blood. "What happened? Someone get pissed and attack or something? And no offense to you Gabriel, but your skills need be improved to Spartan level real fast. If you want to protect your family, then you must become a Spartan." he said. His hands were shaking, bruised, and bloody with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Izura looked so run-down and tired. It was kind of sad, but scary at the same time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Shout out to ****activemars828 you da real MVP. Also we will try to post longer chapters but they may mean having to wait longer for updates. **

Kurumu had tried several times to try and get Izura to stop his "training" for a little while, but he was hell-bent on this. He had assumed it was his fault the war was brought to these things, that he was the one to blame for the killed and wounded that died fighting with him or died under his command. The Helljumper made it his duty to reclaim everything he could and more. It was now his job to make sure everyone was safe, to make sure no one else died for him. To end this war. Another encounter with the Covenant interrupted his training, so he asked for only the most skilled soldiers to go with him. This included Master Chief and a small group of Elites and boarded one of the other ships, stirring up mutiny among the crew-members.

The ship was taken and turned against the rest of the fleet, making the ship property of the UNSC. The fleet had crumbled like stale bread in a person's hand. His return caused cheering, but no happiness or joy for himself. It didn't matter; the entire UNSC knew Spartans fought better when angered. But concern rose from the few that were close to him. This type of behavior was somewhat normal- the desire to get better, the want to fight, the need to secure his friends safety.

But shutting himself in a room alone wasn't how to go about this, nor was it healthy. Something needed to change, someone had to do something. Moka walked into the room and sighed, knowing Izura probably wouldn't react well to her being there. She was surprised at the fact he was on the ground, breathing heavily. Her smile quickly turned into a blush after noticing his clothes, or lack thereof. Moka grabbed a water bottle that was half empty, and tipped it over his mouth. This forced Izura to drink the water, choking and sputtering as he sat up.

"Thanks." he breathed as he took the water bottle and downed the rest of it in a less than half a minute. Izura's expression suddenly got serious.

"Am I interrupting something?" Halsey asked, stepping in the room.

"If you were I'd have told you to get out already." Izura replied.

"I think we've found another one." she sighed.

"Another what?" asked Alice walking into the room.

"Umm, another slice of cake in the fridge." Said Moka standing in front of Dr. Halsey.

"Moka. This is something everyone HAS to know whether you want them to or not. As of now, we're on Combat Alert Alpha." Izura sighed, looking over to Moka.

"You're Gabriel's sister, right? I want you to get back to your room and don't let anyone in. Even if it sounds like Gabriel. No one would ask for you to open the door unless they're not UNSC personnel. Everyone who knows the ships ins and outs, so they know the code to the door. Yeah, they'll knock, but nothing else. If someone asks to come in, tell them to wait a second and grab a weapon, then when you're ready tell them." Izura said.

Meanwhile….

Mizore was walking towards the observation room, moving the lollipop in her mouth. She opened the door and she stopped, suddenly covering her mouth. The room stank of an awful mix of vomit and sweat. Gabriel was leaning against the wall with his hands over a trashcan. Mizore walks over to him and asks "Are you okay?"

Gabriel shudders as another wave of nausea hit him forcing out more vomit from his already empty stomach. He feels a cold hand on his back, it calms him slightly. "Y…Yeah I'm fine." He said his voice cracking and weak. He lifts himself from the wall and stumbles over to his futon in the corner of the room. Gabriel had since claimed this room as his own evident by the empty cans of tomato juice surrounding said futon and a sketch book lying under it.

"What's wrong Gabriel?" Mizore asked taking a seat on the couch near Gabriel.

"I'm fine it's just I killed a man and I knew exactly what I was doing every single bite and punch. I can still remember the fear in his eyes as I chocked the life from him and I'm afraid because I enjoyed it. It felt good to decide whether somebody lived or died. I don't want to become a monster like my father." Said Gabriel letting out a shaky breath.

"Gabriel you. Are. Not. a. monster." she said, a caring, yet sharp tone in her voice. "You are a nice person granted you can be a bit of a sarcastic asshole but you have good intentions and that's what counts."

"Mizore can you please stay in her for a little longer at least until I fall asleep." Gabriel asked, looking down as a small blush appeared on his face.

Mizore nodded. Gabriel smiled and hugged her tightly. Mizore blushed slightly and playfully shoved the boy off, causing him to land on the futon. Gabriel smiled and laid down and fell asleep, Mizore watching over him.

"He is not that bad." Mizore whispered to herself as she walked out of the room filled with Gabriel's snoring.

Back to Moka and Izura...

"Izura, please just try to relax." she sighed, trying to calm him down.

"This isn't the time." Izura looked stressed, scared- no TERRIFIED...

THIS ISN'T OVER...


	28. Chapter 28

The Frigate made its way closer to the metal, almost earth like ring.  
'Last one, hopefully.' he thought. A team was in the middle of briefing when Izura walked into the room.

"Just me." Izura said.

"But-" one of the Marines started.

"Just. Me." he growled. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going this alone." he said. Izura shook Gabriel's hand off his shoulder.

"Yes, I am!" he nearly shouted as Moka put a hand on his shoulder and Izura stopped moving.

"Just come back okay?" she asked.

All the Spartan could do was nod and get into the Pelican and detached from the Frigate.

"You do know this is pure suicide right?" a female voice asked.

"Why else would I tell everyone to stay on the ship?" Izura answered.

He put on his helmet and flew to the Ring's surface. A few weeks passed and the ring exploded in an oddly colored explosion of white and blue. There was no Pelican fly back, but a Covenant ship flew up and requested a landing. After some negotiation, the ship was let on and the first to step off the ship wasn't Izura like everyone expected. Instead, it was a group of elites carrying him. Moka nearly collapsed with relief, Kokoa smiled at his bravery and stupidity and even wanted to scold him for scarring everyone, Kurumu cried, Yukari was part of the escort to the Med Bay, and Gabriel was at a loss for words. It was dubbed a suicide mission by his superiors, but he came back alive. Severely wounded, but alive. It was a miracle to say the least. Everyone was either cheering, collapsed or fainted, dumbstruck, or just crying their eyes out.

"And this is why stubbornness is a virtue every Spartan must have. So they can keep at their job." Halsey whispered to Gabriel as she passed him on her way to the Med Bay.

A Week later-

"That stubborn bastard." - "Shut up you idiot!" - "Both of you quiet! He's waking up!" A conversation ensued as the blue haired teenager woke up.  
A person hugged him. It was Kurumu, but Izura didn't make any true response until he found the words he wanted to say.  
"Ta dah..." Izura groaned.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch, asshole. Also I stole one your blood packs." Gabriel said as he shook his head, finishing said blood pack. On his neck was a bright gold locket in the shape of a heart. Alice was spinning in the doctor's chair in the middle of the room. Mizore was sitting on the nurse's desk. A few lollipop wrappers laying around her. Outer Moka was sitting in a chair next to Izura's bed. Kurumu was currently wrapped around Izura.

"Hey Gabe, what's with the locket?" asked Izura, his voice still weak.

"Hey everyone, can we please get some privacy?" Gabriel asked, a dark look passing over his face. Everyone nodded and exited the room, closing the door. Gabriel stood up and paced around the room, letting out a sigh.

"This locket was from my mother and father from the note he gave me when I went to London. Well, I shouldn't say 'he'; more like our old maid since my father and mother are both dead now. I haven't told Alice yet I can't figure out how." he continued.

"Oh and before I forget…" Gabriel grabbed Izura by the collar of his medical gown. "Exactly why the fuck did you give Alice a gun for?! She's a little fucking girl and you gave her a gun she could've killed somebody or herself god dammit!" he said, anger rising in his voice as he gripped Izura's collar tighter. "If you wanted to give her a gun you should've cleared it with me for first like you and you damn military protocol love to do. She is jumpy as fuck and doesn't have good control of her powers yet."

"That is protocol. We call it Dead Man Safety. Those who are more vulnerable are given something to protect themselves and are to sit in the room of someone they know well and are close to. It was in case-" Izura didn't finish. He just stopped.

"Brother….." said a female voice. Gabriel turned around saw Alice tears streaming down her face. "Dad is… dead?" she asked

"Alice…." Said Gabriel all of his anger evaporated.

Alice turns around and runs off away from everyone. Gabriel grunts angrily "God fucking dammit!" he runs out the door, chasing after Alice.


	29. Chapter 29

Izura shook his head.

"Even when I didn't kill someone everything gets blamed on me." he said, quite annoyed. 'This is ridiculous! I haven't done anything other than protect his sister and he still gets all puffed up about it!' Suddenly, an image of the back of Gabriel's skull where it met the neck flashed in his mind. The Spartan cringed.

"No. He's with us... He's with us..." Izura repeated. Moka had just walked in when he stopped, gently knocking on the open door.

"Hey, how you holding up?" she asked. When Izura answered, his voice cracked.

"I'm as far from fine as Earth is from Pluto." he whispered, shuddering as he remembered seeing the back of Gabriel's skull.

"What's wrong? Bad dream? Hallucination? Or maybe a bad memory?" she asked. Izura almost couldn't speak, terrified of what might happen there after.

"I... I imagined the back of Gabriel's skull, like I always did when I wanted to kill someone. The thought of me wanting to kill someone like him scares me... It terrifies me..." he answered, shaking as he backed away as far as he could into his room. Moka just followed him in, closing the gap between them once he was backed to a wall. 'Halsey. I need Halsey- just go get Halsey!' he shouted at himself in his head. But his demands for himself wouldn't be met. Izura was shaking too much to stand, his eyes were too watered to see, and he was malnourished from having completely denying himself food.

"Stay here, I'll go get help." Moka said as she turned around, running off for the med bay.

"I swear to god If I knew you better I'd say you're being a jackass..." he joked, trying to make himself laugh.

She reached Halsey within minutes and was back before Izura realized she left, Halsey and a team of doctors standing behind her.

Halsey knelt next to Izura and looks over his body.

"A mild case of malnutrition along with stress. We'll take him to med bay and put him up there for the next few days for a little R&amp;R." she said a small smile appearing on her face. Two doctors carrying a stretcher, lift Izura on and carry him away. Moka soon followed after them.

**Meanwhile…**

Gabriel was running all over the ship looking for his sister.

"ALICE!" He yelled. Eventually, he leaned against the wall catching his breath.

"God dammit. Where the fuck could she be?" He was never good at finding her when she ran off. Gabriel usually waited until she got hungry and ran into the kitchen looking for food. He sighed and headed to the kitchen, making a detour to his room to grab the note, his sketchpad, and a pencil to help pass the time. He sits on the metallic counter top and opens his sketchbook and starts to draw listening for any sign of his little sister. All the happenings within the past few days had taken its toll on him, causing him to neglect things he cared for like his drawings or his friends. He heard a bunch of loud footsteps and raises his head from his sketchbook. Izura passed by him on a stretcher with Moka in tow. Gabriel didn't care about Izura in fact he knew that Izura was starving himself but if that dumbass wanted to do it why stop him. He also couldn't understand what Moka saw in him I mean he didn't even care for her. Gabriel came to one conclusion.

"If he hurts her I will kill him." He whispered to himself. Finishing the drawing, he wrote his signature, the date, and let out a yawn before deciding to nap while waiting for Alice.

**A few hours later…**

He blinked as a bright light entered the previously dark room. A small silhouette stands in the light. Gabriel stood up quietly and snuck behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She let out a squeak and punched Gabriel square in the jaw. His head moved slightly and he grinned. "I deserved that one" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Gabriel frowned and embraces Alice in a tight hug.

"Y…you bastard!" she said, anger seeping into her voice. She started hitting him in the ribs, causing his body to recoil slightly. She began to pant and eventually stopped punching looking up at Gabriel. He had a sad look in his eyes but he gave a small laugh.

"Finally tuckered out huh." Alice gritted her teeth, feeling a fresh set of tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't tell you about dad earlier but I can't stand to see you cry it makes me cry too." He said as tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Bro…." she said as she fought back her own tears.

"It's okay to cry Alice just let it out." Alice allowed the tears to flow and buries her face in his chest. Gabriel smiled and wiped his own tears. Pushing Alice away slightly, he reaches into his back pocket he pulls out the letter and hands it to Alice

"You need this more than me. Looks like you brother is just a big crybaby too." He said with a wide smile. Alice nodded, putting it over her heart and returning his smile. "Let's go to bed okay."

"Okay." They headed back to their beds.

"Hey Gabriel? There's something Izura wants to tell you." Yukari looked nervous, taking a deep breath.

"He doesn't want to tell you in person though. Well, he... he somehow saw the back of your head, where the neck meets the skull and right where snipers usually aim to kill." she said.

"I will deal with him tomorrow right I'm exhausted Yukari." He said his voice thick with sleep as he followed his sister to their beds.

"Okay I will tell him that you want to meet him tomorrow then." She said walking off towards the med bay.


	30. Chapter 30

"Whatever. He knows he's dead if he hurts me too badly, let alone kill me." Gabriel snorted before walking off.

Later-

Gabriel winced as he sat up from his bed. Looking down at his chest, he saw bruises that weren't there earlier and smiled, surprised that Alice was already so strong. "Oh yeah Izura wants me to fight him today. That should be fun". Gabriel reached under his bed and pulled out his karate uniform, which was just a standard white shirt with a deep v down the middle, a black belt, and white pants that stopped just above his ankles. He stripped out of his Yokai uniform and put on the karate gi, tightening the belt around his waist. He walked over to the med bay to see if Izura is ready.

Gabriel stuck his head in the room and leaned against the door frame. "So are you ready to do this or what asshole".

"I'm ready whenever you are, smug bastard". said Izura. His skin was much less pale now and he was wearing regular clothes including a t-shirt that read "Sarcastic Comment Loading, Please wait" and a rotating loading symbol.

"First off some rules. You won't use any of your weapons, and I won't use any of my vampire abilities. Other than that, everything is fair game." Gabriel explained, a grin stretching across his face. Izura nodded (commenting "Only a fool or a genius would turn down an offer like that."), and the pair headed into the training room where Dr. Halsey and Inner Moka stood, ready for something.

"What are you two doing here? Halsey, it's not even twelve yet." Izura asked, remembering her request to see him that afternoon.

"I'm here to see Gabriel's vampire abilities and for emergency medical attention." said the doctor.

"I'm here to stop Gabriel if he gets unruly." Inner Moka said as she threw a glare at Gabriel, who just laughed.

Gabriel walked out to a section of the room that had an old Japanese dojo look and cracked his knuckles, waiting for Izura. As the Helljumper took a deep breath and stepped into the ring, Moka noticed an uneasy calmness about him. Then he went to a low crouch where he held his left hand near his face while his right was half extended. Gabriel laughed loudly again and spread his legs shoulder length apart and raised his arms to his chest level keeping his palms exposed.

"I hope you can keep up." Izura said, his smirk a bit familiar.

Gabriel exhaled and his muscles became tense. Izura rushed at Gabriel after a little while (having realized they were both waiting for the first move to be made), clawing at his head and chest. The vampire avoided his swipes and grabbed Izura's arm with his free hand, swinging him above his head to slam him into the floor. Izura curls up and kicks Gabriel in the face with the bottom of his foot causing him to let go and jump back.  
Gabriel then rubbed his nose and said "Good kick; seems your putting all that training to good use."

"You're not too shabby yourself." Izura replied.

Gabriel ran at Izura and dropped down, performing a leg sweep that caused Izura to fall to the ground. The vampire climbed on top of Izura and raised his fist, eyes gaining a hue of red to them along with vertical slits. Izura grabbed Gabriel's and felt pain shoot up his arm from his hand. Gabriel raised his other fist and punched him in the jaw.

"Know your place!"

Gabriel turned his head over to the sound and was greeted by Moka's foot, sending him into the nearby wall. After Gabriel fell from the crevice, he let out a low groan.

"What the hell was that for?! I was having fun!" the vampire said, the red color still present in his eyes.

"You were having too much fun Gabriel. He is only a human, and sometimes you forget that." she sneered.

Gabriel sighed and rubbed the back of his head. The red hue leaving his eyes as he looks at Izura. "Sorry asshole."

"Hey, I'm on your side." He said rubbing his wrist.

Gabriel massaged his stomach and left the room, muttering something about cake. Dr. Halsey walked over to Izura and checks his arm "Nothing broken it will just be a bit sore for a while." She said with a smile.

Meanwhile…

Gabriel walked into the kitchen to find Mizore sitting on the counter in her usual outfit, flipping through a sketchbook.

"So you like drawing." She said plainly.

Gabriel's eyes widened and a light blush was brought to his cheeks. He reached out and snatched the sketchbook from her hands. "Didn't you learn not to go through other people's things."

"Yes but this was too good to resist." She said, hopping off of the counter.

Mizore stepped past Gabriel saying "By the way nice drawing of me."

The door was closed behind her, leaving Gabriel with his thoughts. His blush returned full force as he slammed his sketchbook into his face. Gabriel nearly tore through it and stopped at the page of the snow woman drawing. She hadn't added anything except for a small note which read "My cheeks are not that fat". Gabriel laughed to himself and held the book under his arm, walking back to his makeshift room to shove it under his pillow where it belonged. Sighing he sat down on the bed. The room suddenly is filled with It Has Begun by Starset. He stood up and grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling his phone from one of the pockets and answered it.

"Yello" said Gabriel, putting the phone to his ear.

An older women's voice responded. "Gabriel I have some bad news. Someone has bought our home. I don't know who, but I just got a letter in the mail says that I have till tomorrow to get out my things and leave."

"I'll be there ASAP" Gabriel sighed, worry starting to enter his voice. He tapped "End Call" and threw his phone onto the bed. He slipped into his Yokai academy uniform back on and ran back into the training room to ask Dr. Halsey for a ride back to London.

As Gabriel dealt with that, Izura had problems of his own.

"Hey! You might have saved us, but I want my dignity back!" a familiar voice shouted at him.

Izura turned to see Kokoa sprint at him, ready to punch. He jumped and landed on Kokoa's hand, surprisingly light for his strength. The redhead continued to attack and was continuously denied a hit. Then she got lucky and Izura fell back, but despite the ammount of force she hit him with, Izura didn't stay down for long.

"Stay still!" Kokoa growled. Then her opponent stood still.

"Alright, hit me as hard as you can." Izura smiled.

Kokoa smiled even more than Izura did and punched him in his stomach with all her strength, making Izura double over. Then he fell over and began to laugh. Kokoa looked surprised, but that quickly passed as an angry expression forced her to growl and blush.

"Just what is it that's so funny?!" she growled.

"To think that so much power can be packed into someone as stuck up and stubborn as you!" he continued to laugh. Moka had just rounded the corner to see her little sister punch him.

"Kokoa why did you do that?" Inner Moka asked

"H-he told me to!" Kokoa answered.

"Yes, I told her to punch me as hard as she could. If it weren't for augmentation I'd be paralyzed from the waist down." Izura laughed.

"Why are you so concerned anyway? Just because she's gotten better doesn't mean she's better than me. You know that." A confused expression passed his face before he smirked slyly.

"It is nothing like that" she said her voice cold.

"Really? If it's not like that than what is it like?" Izura asked.

Moka made a noise and turned and walked off.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Rosario Vampire or the Halo series all credit goes to their original creators. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I and Izura have been bogged down by finals. But summer is just around the corner so hopefully we will be able to get onto a schedule. Now onto the story!**

Izura sighed, walking away. "She confuses me sometimes..." he muttered. Then there was a loud shrieking over the intercom before- "Sorry, technical difficulties. Would Spartan Izura Katzuki and Vampire Gabriel Masume please report to the Medical Ward immediately." Halsey's voice boomed into the intercom. Izura shrugged and turned and practically marched off.  
Gabriel moves to the side as Moka walks briskly past him. Her strawberry scent filling his nose.

"What is wrong with her?" he wondered as he walked into the medical ward. "Halsey I need another ride to London someone is fucking with my old home and I'm gonna find out who."

"I will get one ready as soon as I can Gabriel." Said the doctor

"Also I have another favor to ask." Said the vampire lifting up his shirt revealing a folder filled with papers shoved into his pants waistline. Halsey opens it and nods "I will see what I can come up with."

"I'm gonna get packed since I don't know how long this shit'll take." He said leaving the room with a wave.

Gabriel finishes packing his bags and carries them into the docking bay looking for the pelican Halsey promised him. He spots it and walks into the open hatch.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Because you need someone to watch your ass." replied Izura sitting in a nearby seat with his feet propped up on the "dashboard".

"Nobody messes with our home big bro." said Alice, grinning ear to ear.

"I want to make sure that you don't get hurt." said Outer Moka with a gentle smile.

"Better than staying here by myself." Mizore said with a yawn in her cold tone.

"It could be fun Yahoo!" said Kurumu raising her arms in joy.

"Fine fine let's just get outta here." Gabriel sighed, sitting down on the seat closest to the door.

The pelican's engines started up and they flew towards London. The trip took around an hour and they all found different ways to pass the time. Izura repeatedly bounced a tennis ball, while Moka and Alice fell asleep the latter resting on the former's shoulder. Kurumu and Mizore had struck up a conversation somehow and no one dared interrupt their bonding.

They arrived at London and disembarked, Izura waved the pilot off, grabbed his gear and a small bag of supplies- a first aid pack, some rations, what looked like a bottle of orange soda, and the tennis ball. It was odd to see him travel so lightly. They all walked into London.

"I know a place we can crash until all this blows over, if it is still around that is." said Gabriel. He tells Alice the address and says "Take 'Em there and say I sent you and you should be fine. I'm going to check on the house and Elizabeth." Gabriel turns down an alleyway and waves goodbye to everyone.

Gabriel arrived at his old home, seeing Elizabeth who had her bags packed while waiting by the front door. They hugged for a brief second and began talking.

"So have you seen anybody come and check on the house?" he asked.

"No dear all I received was that letter but I would assume that they will come tomorrow to make sure I did leave and then do whatever it is they wish to do to our home." said Elizabeth.

Gabriel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This sucks why did they do this? Do you have a place to stay while I try to settle everything?"

"Yes I rented a hotel just down the street I will call you if I see anyone pull up to the house. If you need anything just call." said the older women.

Gabriel hugged her and said thank you, then walked off to join the others.

Around 30 minutes ago…

Gabriel walks down the alley heading to his old home, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Okay guys Bro told me the address so let's go!" said Alice a huge smile on her face. She walks off down the street beckoning for everyone to follow her. Moka smiles and follows the younger vampire happily. Kurumu looks around the shops filled with designer clothes. Mizore looks at all the different food stores while Izura kept silent and starred forward, occasionally glancing around as if back on the battlefield.

The group arrived at an old looking bar with the neon open sign off. Alice walks up to the door and knocks three times.

"Leave! For the last time WE. ARE. CLOSED. Ya filthy drunkards." Yelled a womanly voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey my brother Gabriel told us that could come here." Alice responded.

The door flies open revealing the source of the voice. It was a woman who appeared to be in her early 20's. She had shoulder length black hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Her eyes were an unnatural yellow color.

"So that asshole sent ya did he?" she asked.

"Yes he did." said Alice looking up at the woman.

"You must be Alice. I haven't seen you in 10 years you've gotten so big." she said with a laugh. She gets on her knees and hugs Alice tightly. The woman broke the hug and stood up.

"You all may enter my humble bar." she said with a melodramatic bow. The group entered the bar and looked around. It had a shelves upon shelves of different alcohol behind a bar surrounded by swivel stools. Booths were pressed against the opposite wall, while circular tables dominated the rest of the floor.

"There is an old inn upstairs" she said gesturing to a closed door next to the bar. "You all can stay up there for as long as you need."  
Moka looked at the bar owner and smiled. "Thank you very much."

After Izura got setup, he took off his armor and grabbed his dog tags from his shirt. Suddenly, he began to sing as his memories caught up to him.

"Never made it as a wise man"  
"I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing"  
"Tired of living like a blind man"  
"I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling"

"And this is how you remind me"  
"This is how you remind me"  
"Of what I really am"  
"This is how you remind me"  
"Of what I really am"

"It's not like you to say sorry"  
"I was waiting on a different story"  
"This time I'm mistaken"  
"For handing you a heart worth breaking"  
"And I've been wrong, I've been down,"  
"Been to the bottom of every bottle"  
"These five words in my head"  
"Scream "are we having fun yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"

"It's not like you didn't know that"  
"I said I love you and I swear I still do"  
"And it must have been so bad"  
"Cause living with me must have damn near killed you"

"And this is how, you remind me"  
"Of what I really am"  
"This is how, you remind me"  
"Of what I really am"

"It's not like you to say sorry"  
"I was waiting on a different story"  
"This time I'm mistaken"  
"For handing you a heart worth breaking"  
"And I've been wrong, I've been down,"  
"Been to the bottom of every bottle"  
"These five words in my head"  
"Scream "are we having fun yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"

"Never made it as a wise man"  
"I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing"

"And this is how you remind me"  
"This is how you remind me"

"This is how you remind me"  
"Of what I really am"  
"This is how you remind me"  
"Of what I really am"

"It's not like you to say sorry"  
"I was waiting on a different story"  
"This time I'm mistaken"  
"For handing you a heart worth breaking"  
"And I've been wrong, I've been down,"  
"Been to the bottom of every bottle"  
"These five words in my head"  
"are we having fun yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?"  
"Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?"  
"Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, no, no."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Rosario Vampire or the Halo series all credit goes to their original creators.**

Gabriel left the hotel Elizabeth was staying at and headed towards the bar he sent everyone to. He turned the alleyway and opened the door to the bar. "Hey everyone I'm back." He says wondering where they are at. The bartender steps down from the staircase leading to the inn and walks towards him. "Rebecca how have you been?"

Rebecca's fists tighten and she punched Gabriel in the face, causing him to land on his back with a dazed look on his face. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF FOR 10 YEARS AND COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED HELL NO!" She yelled standing over him. Her yellow eyes burning with anger and her tail twitching wildly.

"Ummmmm... Sorry?" Said the vampire weakly.

" 'Sorry?'... That's it!" She yelled, pressing her foot on his chest. "To make it up to me you will work here for free until I decide to pay you."

"Okay whatever you want." He said with a small smile. She lifted her foot from his chest and helped him up. Moka and the others came down the stairs, wondering what is going on.

"Gabriel are you okay?" Moka asked, seeing his bruised cheek, Gabriel nods.

"So what happened? Asked Izura, sitting down at a nearby table motioning for the vampire to sit as well.

Gabriel sat across from the ODST, resting his feet on top of the table. "Elizabeth had her stuff packed and is staying a nearby hotel. She said she would call if anyone came around my house most likely they will come in the morning. That is all we have to go on but right now we should just relax; right, no point in worrying." He said with a small laugh. Izura sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Oi, Gabriel, go get us some more ice, we're out. Mizore go with him please to make sure he doesn't fuck up." Said Rebecca

Mizore nodded and walked over towards the door with Gabriel following behind. The door closed behind as they left. "There is a convenience store about a block from here let's go." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. Mizore nods and gives a small smile.

"London is dangerous place you need to be careful Mizore" he said, giving her a grin to show off one of his fangs. Mizore rolled her eyes and said "I can handle myself."

Gabriel shrugged and holds the door open for her and paid for 2 bags of ice. "Mizore, go get the ice I'll be back in a sec." Mizore walked out the door and grabed 2 bags of ice and waits for Gabriel. After a few minutes, he came out with two cups and offered one to Mizore "I bought us some slushies, this one is blueberry." He said shaking the one he was handing to her. Mizore took it and began to drink it ."Its good, thank you Gabriel." She said. Gabriel was carrying the ice with his left hand and holding his drink with his right.

"No problem" he said. Suddenly he tripped and fell to the ground, splilling his drink. He lifted himself up and sighed, a sad look on his face. Mizore looked at him and offered her drink. Gabriel smiled and took a sip of hers and gave it back to her, a small blush coloring his face. The pair reentered the bar and Gabriel put the ice in the freezer.

There was a heavy knock on the door and Izura grabbed his energy sword, just in case. Then, a deep male voice came through the door. "Searra 117 requesting permission to enter." Master Chief droned, just outside the door. "What did Cortona refer to herself as when you fought the Grave mind on the Ark?" Izura asked.

"I said I was his sword and his shield." a woman's voice answered. "Get your asses in here and explain yourselves." Izura demanded as Chief opened he door...


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone sorry this is not a chapter but I have an announcement this story is over. I am currently revising it and I will post the new story under the name A Lost ODST and A Vampire: Declassified. I will merge the shorter chapters keeping them to 1000 word minimum of course. Also I will add new story bits to add some much needed context and just a general improvement of the story. The plot will remain the same of course so don't worry. I plan to release the first chapter by Tuesday so be on the look out for it. **

**This is Gabrielxmizore311 signing out.**


End file.
